Hey Bunny Princess
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Gohan and Rini always have been the best of friends which slowly change after Rini is in a relationship with Helios. Gohan jealous of the other gets a lecture from the Queen to talk to her. Gathering whatever courage he has, Gohan goes to Rini and kisses her while murmuring something to her. It causes her to open her eyes.


**Arashi: This pairing been running in my head and form another idea besides this one may try later on. **

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Z, GT and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the plot only. There is no money made of this fic.**

Warnings: Au, Fluff, some language, ooc

Pairings: Gohan/Rini, Darien (King Endymion)/Serena (Neo Queen Serenity), brief Goku/Chichi, slight Rini/Helios

Hey Bunny Princess

Summary: Gohan and Rini always have been the best of friends which slowly change after Rini is in a relationship with Helios. Gohan jealous of the other gets a lecture from the Queen to talk to her. Gathering whatever courage he has, Gohan goes to Rini and kisses her while murmuring something to her. It causes her to open her eyes.

* * *

A laugh reaches the sixteen year old as he lies out in the gardens of his best friend's palace. He scowls as a male's laughter joins hers. His fingers clench thinking of Helios kissing, hugging her. She's his! But how can he admit it when all it seems Rini, his best friend since diapers, consider him as a friend.

"Gohan talk to her," A kind voice makes the teen to jump up in surprise.

He looks to find his auntie Serena to him while many know her as Neo Queen Serenity. He gives a sheepish smile which she returns sitting on the bench.

"I have no idea what-"

"Cut the crap," the woman states interrupting him making him stare open mouth at the words. "I know my daughter well enough. You are in love with her and she's blind to it. Of course there's the betroth contract between the two of you that been set up between Endymion and I with your parents, Gohan."

"But Auntie Serena I want her happy," Gohan replies sadly making the woman groan and muttering of men that are idiots.

Her blue eyes look in the direction of her daughter. She watches the pink hair girl laugh as her boyfriend murmurs nonsense in her ears. Giving a scoff, Serenity looks at the dejected boy.

"You are the one she's happiest with not Helios," She assures making Gohan frown. "Do me a favor kid and just kiss her. I'll hold Endymion back in case it gets heated."

"AUNTIE!" He screech embarrassed as the woman throws back her head laughing at his expression.

Her laughter catches Rini's attention. Her red eyes gazes where Gohan is sitting wondering why he's distancing himself as of late. She notice it recently but never gotten the answer as to why he's doing it. A strange twinge in her chest at the sight of him losing the flush before a smile directed, her smile that Gohan gives her is directed at someone other than her. She watches as he stands up hugging her mother before walking in the direction she's with Helios.

Helios gazes down with a frown seeing he's not having Rini's attention. He's not blind to the fact Gohan is in love with the beautiful girl by his side. He taps her shoulder making her stiffen subconsciously and his heart clenches. He sighs knowing for a fact he may lose Rini. He nuzzles her soft pink hair murmuring he's going to the restroom not wanting to come see the scene that may happen.

Black eyes meet red orbs. She opens her mouth than closes it feeling the tension between them and she doesn't like it once bit. She furrows her brows wondering when it seems weird with Gohan near her before it seems normal and not so tense. What change between them?

"Hey Bunny Princess," Gohan said making Rini smile at the use of his special nickname more her.

She gets more shock when he leans forward brushing his lips against her. Automatically she returns it. Her heart races faster and becomes light headed. Her kisses with Helios never left her this breathless or wanting it to continue. The need for air comes between the two making them part.

"I really like you Rin," Gohan sighs looking sadly shuffling his feet while touching her cheek softly not realizing her father is walking by noticing the intimate moment when he was about to shout something only to have his ear pull by his wife wearing an evil smile if do something he's on the couch. "I do mean that. I…I won't make you chose. I care about you too much to do that to you. I got to go, bye Bunny Princess."

"Gohan," She whispers watching her friend nod to her mother before heading home leaving her confuse of her feelings.

Looking at his daughter's dejected look Darien growls only to have his ear tug harder and his wife said rather sweetly making him fear her a bit, "Let Rini figure it out on her own. She doesn't need Daddy to help her. Besides, Dear, Gohan will come back later on as usual. They just need time to cool down. Now be a good boy and go back inside, Now."

Darien stares mouth agape wondering how his queen turned back to being how they use to be before Crystal Tokyo started. He nods turning on his heels walking quickly trying to suppress his shivers as she cackles gleefully. Rini glances over blinks in confusion stares at her mother tilting her head. She walks over shuffling her feet not sure how to ask her question.

"Mom," She starts feeling her cheeks burn.

"Hn."

"Gohan said he really likes me. Does he…I mean-ugh," She looks at her feet puzzle over this strange feeling going through her.

"That he likes you more than a friend than yes he does," Serena assures the girl noting Gohan is near the garden holding two roses being push by his mother while his father snickers in amusement. "Look behind you dear."

She twirls Rini around grinning slyly rather please with herself. She feels Rini stiffen in front of her and her mouth agape unsure what to do or even think. She knows what the colors of roses mean because her dad taught her. Seeing the red and white in his hand warms her heart.

He gulps handing them over to her as he said," For you Rini and I'll….Uh…see you tomorrow."

He leans quickly kissing her cheek turning a darker red before glaring at his mom before walking quickly by leaving Rini stun once again. Helios doesn't even do this and he's her boyfriend. Or rather soon to be ex-boyfriend by the look of his face when he comes out of where ever he disappear to. He gives her a small smile full of regret and sadness.

He mouths, 'I think we need to break up.'

She nods in reply looking sad but more confuse. Her cheek tingles along with her lips. She fights the urge to touch them as her mind keeps playing Gohan's kiss and the look of tenderness and affection in his eyes. It scares her. What should she do? It can't be that she likes him more than a friend right? Looking away from Helios to the direction where Gohan is standing near his father talking quickly it seems her heart beats faster for him. She really has to ask her mother about who her betroth is.

* * *

**Arashi: It's a bit of a semi happy amd sad ending but it's something for Rini to grow and get through. I'm rather please with this pairing and how It came out. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
